Pacific High: Tales From Yeah, 00ps
by The Winged Pyro That Drowned
Summary: This is why the Marshall can't have nice things.
1. Chapter 1

Pacific High Chapter One

**Claimer: W00! Isn't this great?! Not only is this a funny Pacific Rim fic (sorta), but I'm in it! (also sorta) actually I just named my OC after me :)**

**Disclaimer and a Claimer: woo... I don't own anything but me and my adorable (and little ratbag) OC Jaegers. (who may or may not completely resemble official ones in almost every way)**

**HEY, THIS IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT! The Chibi-Dome actually belongs to _RikaHara_ and chibi-jaeger-adventures on tumblr. Go check them out, it's amazing and... WAIT FOR IT... **

_**INSPIRATIONAL**_

**Awesomeness abound!**

**~Pyro**

-.-.-.-

_Back when everything was… sorta normal…_

"OK, so the giant concrete slab idea is a no-go." Marshall Stacker Pentecost sighed, thinking it was as stupid as a wall anyway.

"Actually," spoke up the resident Kaiju Groupie, "it is still valid. Sure, the Breach stops stuff from going through to the Kaiju's side, but we've only ever thrown explosives at it. Just chucking a Jaeger in there, NO EXPLOSIVES, might work."

Everyone looked a Newt like he'd gone crazy.

"What? It's a valid point!" he protested, while Hermann made little drinky-drinky motions with his hand.

"Now, my idea is this. We don't cover up the Breach with a giant concrete slab, OR chuck useless Jaegers through it," Hermann hypothesised, "we do it _while a Kaiju is coming through_!"

Now _everyone _was making little drinky-drinky motions.

"I hate you people."

Raleigh, always up for a stupid plan or two, looked at his watch. "We've got like three hours before the next scheduled event. Whattaya say we give it a go? End the threat once and for all?" he said, nudging Mako.

She shrugged, not really bothered.

"Assault the Breach it is," Stacker groaned, facepalming.

-.-.-.-

"HONEY, I'M HOM-" _**CRUNCH**_

Otachi's screeching head was smacked back down into the rift by the butt of a very large and distinctly Russian Jaeger known as Cherno Alpha.  
"You invade us, we invade _YOU_!" the Kaidonovskys yelled, leading the charge through the rift.

Back at the Shatterdome, one Tendo Choi was getting very, _very_ worried. I mean, just look at those flashy buttons! "Hey guys, I'm getting some weird readings from the Breach,"

_**FLASH, BANG, KABOOMIEO!**_

And that, kids, is how I met your mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Pacific High Chapter Two

-.-.-.-

_Ooohhh, my head…_ Marshal Stacker Pentecost groaned, clutching his head. Wait. Where was he?

_Last thing I remember, I was jumping through the rift with Tango and Lt. Pyro… _

Oh, SHIT.

"Hey boss," Lt. Pyro yelled, brining the Marshall into full consciousness. "How ya doing?"

"What the heck just happened?" Stacker screa- _manly yelled_, leaping out of… BED?!

"Oh, you know. Little Gipsy just drew a moustache with mayo, it'll wash off." Pyro responded.

_Mayonnaise moustache?! _

"What's wrong with you? You've gotten as pale as the mayo," Pyro said, lifting up one of Stacker's eyelids. "Don't tell me you've got amnesia again…"

Stacker decided that in the current situation, pretend amnesia might get him some answers from his co-pilot. Pyro was exactly like him; never brought anything into the Drift, their mind completely blank and focused on the task ahead. They had worked well together in the restored/rebuilt Coyote Tango.

"I don't think I've had amnesia before-"

"And that's what he always says." Pyro interrupted, rolling their eyes. That Lieutenant was a mystery wrapped in a cloak wrapped in puzzle wrapped in a… well, you get the idea. Pyro was just one of those people that you could never remember anything about but their name… no gender, facial features… it was all wrapped up in the Cloak of Mystery. Nice black cloak with fancy deep blue trim. That was all anyone knew…

"OK, so what DO you remember?" Pyro asked.

"We'd just leapt into the Breach while a Kaiju was coming through. About three hours before that, we'd just scrapped plans of putting a giant concrete slab over it." Stacker explained, thoroughly confused. "You were right next to me, in the Coyote Tango."

"Thought so. Great, just great," Pyro muttered, pulling Stacker up and beginning a guide through the Shatterdome… at least, that's where Stacker assumed he was.

"Now, lemme guess… as far as you are concerned, the Jaegers are just giant machines that we pilot to kill Kaiju, right? Of course I'm right. Now, a little while ago, they sorta smartened up. _Literally_. Our big Jaegers are still actually quite… uhh… slow. Big, clumsy, all brawn and no brains sorta thing." They rounded the corner, walking into the hanger, "The Striker Eureka is not the smartest, and he's arguably the dumbest. Depends on whether or not you count the fact that Cherno Alpha is all-out Russian all the time."

"Doesn't count." The Marshall confirmed, marvelling at the Jaegers walking around the much-larger hanger.

"Then Striker's not only a dumbass, but a dumbass that's actually dumb. Plus he's a bit of a dick. Takes after Chuck, I guess." Pyro mused, smiling.

"So do we really need to pilot them now that they're sentient?" Stacker asked, confused. What would it be like to Drift with Coyote now that it was sentient?

"Kinda. Their reaction times, planning, strategy, etc, is highly subdued if we don't help them. They're only like three quarters sentient, you see. Now the smaller 'bots," Pyro shuddered, "They don't need pilots at all. Not that they'd fit, for that matter…" they muttered.

"Small Jaegers? What are you talking about?" Stacker demanded, blocking the next door Pyro was about to lead him through.

Pyro's gaze softened a little. "Well, there are two kinds of small Jaegers. There's the Chibi Jaegers, which are like cute little children Jaegers, and then… there's every parent's worst nightmare."

Stacker once again paled as he whispered his next words, "Teenage Jaegers…"

-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

Pacific High Chapter Three

-.-.-.-

Lt. Pyro simply watched on as the Marshall started hyperventilating. Yeah, getting told you had to deal with some crazy and sometimes hormonal teenage robots could be quite a shock. "Well, I'm gonna go find the Cloak of Madness…" they said, giving Stacker a paper bag.

_A little later…_

Stacker couldn't believe his eyes… not only was his co-pilot suddenly remember-able, but… they were distributing cookies to a squad of baby Jaeger bots.

"Gipsy! No cookie hogging! Striker, it's our job to tell you lot off, not yours! Crimson, the box is not a jeep; we can actually get you a cart though…" she said. SHE.

"Pyro, explain, _please._" Stacker begged, drawing the attention of the Chibis.

"MARSHALL IS AWAKE! YAY!" they all screamed, rushing towards him in a mad bunch. "MORE COOKIES!" they really liked cookies, didn't they?

"It's the Cloak of Madness, boss. It lets me change my appearance at will, so you'll still never know the true me," Pyro said with a wink, "But now I can properly communicate, blah blah blah, I think I kept scaring the Chibis with my Cloak of Mystery. So I just wore both!" she said, opening up her cloaks. The outside one was a carbon copy of the first, but had a red trim. Madness indeed.

"This is insane!" Stacker cried, fighting to sit up. Those Chibi Jaegers were surprisingly strong huggers.

Pyro shrugged. "That's why it's called the Cloak of Madness." She said, shifting to a male form. He looked like a big burly Russian…

_A little bit more later…_

"TANK! TANK! TANK!" Two Russians, three Russian Jaegers, and one Chibi Gipsy chanted while driving around the Shatterdome hanger… in a TANK! Guess that was a pretty obvious one, huh?

Stacker was staring at them with his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide. "What, the _hell_?" he said, mouth flopping open once again. How on earth did Chibi Gipsy manage to escape? The Chibis were still in the kitchen with the others, Pyro was driving the tank, the Kaidonovskys were loudly chanting "Tank!" with the two teenage Cherno Alpha Jaegers while Chibi Cherno was punching the machine gun turret around in circles with Chibi Gipsy. Stacker didn't even want to know why there were _two _teenage Jaegers.

"Hey-"

"BWAAAHH! Holy- don't you ever scare me like that again!" Stacker yelled into Tendo Choi's surprised face.

"OK, OK. I just thought you might want some coffee. I guess this is all coming as a pretty big shock, eh?" Tendo asked, leaning on the rail.

"You have to be flipping kidding me. Baby Jaegers, teenage Jaegers, heck, even sentient giant Jaegers! What's next, friendly Kaiju?!" Stacker exasperated, throwing his arms up in the air.

Tendo looked a little… shifty… "Well, actually…"


	4. Chapter 4

Pacific High Chapter Four

-.-.-.-

Stacker had no words for what he was seeing. At least, that's what it looked like.

"Hermann, could you get someone to deliver some more steaks? Or ham? Or something meaty without bones?" Newt called, being swarmed by little, Chibi Jaeger sized Chibi Kaiju. "Hermann?!"

"I've told you a billion times, just get rid of them!" Hermann yelled back from his new lab. Wait, when did he get a new lab?

Tendo sighed as he explained. "They finally got that sick of each other we had to move them. Eureka moves between the two, but she usually stays with Hermann."

Stacker turned, confused. "Who on earth is Eureka?"

A metal head popped out from behind one of the bookcases blocking the Chibi Kaiju from Hermann's lab, with a piercing red visor. "Did somebody want me?" she asked, wearing _reading glasses _for some reason.

Stacker stared in shock. If he wasn't dead of heart attack by the end of the day, it'd be a miracle.

"Hey Eureka, could you get somebody to deliver a couple more legs of ham? Knifehead's starting to lick my TOES!" Newt screamed as Leatherback tried to climb up his front while Otachi's tail flicked into his nuts.

A metal thumbs-up was the only reply.

"Is this hell?" Stacker asked quietly, dreading meeting the teenage version of these monsters.

"Not yet, sir. Slattern's still trying to sleep off his hangover. By my guess, somebody'll be waking him right about…" Tendo waited for a moment, "Now."

"BLARG!" a scream, or roar, or drunken yell could be heard coming from the halls. "I'll kill you!" _BONG_! "Eh… some other day." _Thud. _

Stacker, incredulous, looked between the doorway and Tendo repeatedly. "What?"

"Well, it's better than what happened yesterday." Was the Loccent Technicians only reply.

"I don't think I want to know."

-.-.-.-

"We are gathered here today, to mourn the loss of one of our lead officers. His name was Phil." Lt. Pyro started, a tear falling from her eye, "and he was a great man. The worst part was that he was only a figment of our imaginations." She sobbed. "Why did you have to die so soon?!" she cried, leaving the stand and falling into Chuck's waiting arms. Then she realised it wasn't Raleigh or Stacker holding her, punched him in the face, and sternly walked over to the startled Marshall before bursting into sobs.

Chibi Cherno walked up to the stand, and with a little improvisation from Crimsy, the female Crimson Typhoon teenager, stood on box and spoke.

"Comrade and I had good time punching stuff. He punch crate, I punch crate. I punch chair, he punch chair. Times were over too soon." He said, trying not to cry. He wouldn't cry, not in front of everyone, nor when he was alone. He was Russian, big and strong. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry.

The poor little Chibi Jaeger was forced to run back into his parents' waiting arms and be cuddled before everyone saw the small tear escape his head.

Meanwhile, Stacker could do nothing but think _who the hell is Phil and why are we holding a funeral for him? And why is Pyro crying into my shoulder?_

Phil, as it turns out, was a little RC-XD refitted to have a little robotic torso with some spring loaded punching glove fists, a couple of pincers, and a set of spidery legs. Nobody knows why, but it helped keep the Chibis occupied.

And now the poor little robot had been broken in a fit of anger by Striker.

-.-.-.-

"Now that that's over," Pyro said, dabbing away her final tear, "we should introduce you to everyone. You know, again."

Stacker nodded, changing coat now they were back in his bunk room. "I think that would be a good idea. How did we even get little Jaegers and teenage Kaiju and all that?"

Pyro shrugged in response. "Eureka or one of the other K-Scientists could probably tell you that. All I know is it just feels like they've been around forever."

"I can't really imagine them simply showing up on our doorstep." Stacker replied, opening the door and walking towards their first destination; the Chibi-Dome.

-/-/-/-

It was with a slightly lesser uproar with which the two officers were greeted when they entered the Chibi's large... hanger? Was that what you'd call it?

"Hey guys," Pyro greeted them with a huge smile plastered on her face, drawing them all in for a hug. "It's great to see you all again."

"Great to see you too, Pyro!" they all chorused in their cute little voices.

"Miss Phil." Chibi Cherno stated, plonking down on his metal behind. "Don't want to lose Coyote too."

At the mention of Coyote Tango, Stacker was filled with worry. He didn't know how damaged the Jaeger was in… whichever place this was, but if Cherno was unsure of his survival, Stacker was nervous wreck.

"Is there something wrong with Coyote Tango?" he whispered to his Lieutenant, grabbing her shoulder.

"He's just a little sick is all; Chibi Tango didn't get the reactor shielding the bigger ones did and he suffers with it a lot," Pryo whispered back, not wanting to upset the children.

"Now guys, I know you all know the Marshall, but he's gotten bumped in the head and can't remember everyone right now. Could you guys introduce yourselves?" she asked the Chibis, who looked up at Stacker with looks from "Oh my god I can get away with breaking that thing I broke earlier!" to "Oh noes!" to "Woohoo! New victim!"

That last one belonging to a little red Jaeger with three arms. How Chibi Crimson could make a face like that with only one eye, the Marshall was stumped.

"I-I-I'm Gipsy," the small blue Jaeger said, rushing forward and hugging Stacker's leg. "M-m-make sure you don't go disappearing like… like Y-y-yancy did!" she stuttered, cutting off the circulation to Stacker's ankle. Ouch.

The unfortunate Marshall crouched down and carefully detached the Jaeger. "I would never do that, Gipsy." He said, as Lt. Pyro finished whispering something to do with a ninja to Chibi Crimson.

"NINJA STEALTH HUG!" that same Jaeger screamed a second later, scaring the crap outta the Marshall and charging forward. "HUGS! YAY!" the rest of them screamed, trampling poor Pentecost.

"I'm Crimson Typhoon, epic stealth ninja!" the red one said.

"I'm Striker Eureka. I'm the bestest Jaeger of them all!" the browny-silver one said. Must have taken after Chuck…

"Cherno Alpha." The Russian stated, sitting on Stacker's chest. "Gipsy bestest comrade."

"H-h-hello," a weak voice wheezed from behind the crowd of Chibis. A cough wracked the owner's fragile frame. "I'm Coyote Tango. I'm a," another cough, "a little s-s-sick."

The other Chibis quickly got off Stacker so he could sit up and see his child. "Coyote,"

"H-h-hello, Marshall," the tiny Jaeger said, shaking as though he was frozen to the unstable core.

"Coyote!" Pyro exclaimed quietly, her voice alarmed, "What are you doing out of bed?! I was just coming to get you!" she quickly wrapped him up in a bundle of blankets, trying her best to get him back to normal temperature.

"I w-w-wanted to see Dad," Coyote trembled, attempting to point at the Marshall before another core fluxuation sent a wave of pain through his body.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Stacker said, doing his best to reassure his robot-son-thing. "You'll get better, you'll get better," he repeated, hugging Coyote tightly, a single tear falling onto the Jaeger's visor.

-.-.-.-

"Now, the teenage Jaegers are actually a lot more different than their giant and tiny counterparts," Pyro started, both her and the Marshall finally recovering from putting the Chibis to bed. Not only was it an exhausting process in itself, but Stacker had been extremely reluctant to leave Coyote's side. They hadn't left until the tiny Jaeger had finally fallen asleep and Stacker had run out of tears.

"Is that why Eureka was in a library?" Stacker asked, still wondering what the Australian Jaeger was doing attempting something smart.

"Yeah. These Jaegers can get into a _lot _of trouble, so you might just have to observe them while I tell you the basics about each of them." Pryo answered, opening the door to the observation platform above the hanger-like mess of a room the teenagers lived in.

"Each teen's name is derived from their bigger counterparts;" Pryo started, pointing in the direction of a couple of blue Jaegers, "Gipsy and Danger, female and male respectively, have very different attitudes." Stacker noticed the change to military briefing style, and was suddenly very glad he didn't have to go up and meet the new Jaegers in person.

"Gipsy… she just seems to be trying literally everything." Pyro said, raising an eyebrow in confusion and gesturing towards Gipsy. "Recently, she's taken to smoking USB sticks, for crying out loud!"

Stacker's mouth flopped open. "What?"

"I don't even know _where _she finds those things. Danger, thankfully, is different. He's mostly off on his namesake, causing trouble, getting into fights, and trying to be the good guy but generally either making things worse or more violent." Pyro explained, before turning to look at a couple of red Jaegers that were lounging about on some crates. One of them seemed to be fiddling around with a suspicious remote control car…

"Cimson and Crimsy, related to the little stealth ninja and Crimson Typhoon. While they are extremely skilled in craftsmanship, and other things that require multi-tasking, fiddly little hand movements, or playing around with four different controllers, they do tend to cause trouble. Last time there was a major fight going on in the main hanger, they started playing the 1812 Overture on the speaker system before running around with some cannons."

Stacker looked at the two seeming peaceful Jaegers in disbelief. "Seriously? And let me guess, they aren't even the worst of it."

Pyro grinned. "Nope. That would be the three boys, Danger, Striker, and Cherno. Striker is Eureka's idiotic, egotistical, pain-in-the-ass brother. He could start a fight with anyone. Cherno, on the other hand, could end any fight he gets into. His sister Chernov could too. They're Russians, what do you expect?"

"I expect them to be just like Chibi Cherno, only bigger." Stacker replied. My god, he was going to need some coffee soon before this headache killed him.

"And then, last but not least, there is Coyote." Pyro said, her voice filled with sadness. "He's not doing to well. Tango was accidentally killed by Slattern in an accident in the main hanger. Ever since, Slattern has been drinking and Coyote has been pretty much silent in the libraries with Eureka." She told him. "Tango was a good girl; always double-checking everyone's equipment, helping move crates around when Cherno and Chernov were busy… everyone misses her."

Stacker couldn't believe it. His Jaegers were a dying species. First his child was sick, then his teenage son was stuck in depression (he thought), and now his robo-daughter was dead.

"I'm so sorry." He said, to nobody in particular, but somehow the grey Jaeger with the twin mortars heard and looked up. Coyote's cold blue visor pierced right into Stacker's soul.

"Let's get some rest, Marshall; tomorrow's going to be a big day."

-.-.-.-

**And now that everyone is nicely introduced, we can get to the random little adventures they have! :D**

**~Pyro**


	5. Gipsy's Issues

Pacific High Chapter Five: Gipsy's Issues

Since nobody had any jobs for the teenagers to do (not that they'd do half of those jobs anyway), the Jaegers had set up a little sparring ring in the corner of the main hanger. It was not only entertaining and educational, but they could show off in front of the giant versions of themselves. Nobody knew what the connections to the giant Jaegers the teens had. Were they nieces and nephews or what?

Stacker was still trying to connect everything when the Jaegers started sparring. Sitting in a hastily retrieved fold-out chair on top a crate, he watched the fighting, analyzing each Jaegers strengths, weaknesses, and habits.

Danger, in particular, tended to be a danger to those around him. His favourite tactic was to stun his opponent and then throw him around. This worked well against the Crimson Typhoon teens, and was somewhat decent against Striker, but when he went up against the Russians, it was a stupid tactic.

"YARG!" Danger yelled, rushing forward to headbutt Cherno. His little blue race-helmet head just bounced off of the bigger Jaeger's energy cell refinery with a tiny little _clang_ that no Jaeger would be proud of.

"You headbutt me, I headbutt you!" Cherno roared, charging the stumbling blue Jaeger. He lowered his head, and rammed Danger through the supply crate, didn't notice, and kept on going. The crowd went wild, cheering Cherno on, while a couple of them groaned and started to clean up the remains of the crate. Impact resistant vests, my ass!

"CHERNOOoooo!" Danger's screaming voice got quieter and quieter before his opponent finally found something solid to run into. It was known as TANK! With Danger still gripping Cherno's head for dear life, the Russian simply stopped and started face-tanking.

_BONK  
BONK  
BONK  
BONK_

This went on for a while before Chernov suddenly got worried for the tank's safety. Danger was the last thing on her mind as she hijacked the armoured vehicle, driving it straight into Striker, who was running to get a piece of Danger.

"Hey! Watch where you're driving!"

"Your fault, you move in front of me!" Chernov yelled right back at him. "Comrades, we go to punch stuff!" she cried, pointing a fist in the general direction of the doors. Cherno finally stopped headbutting Danger and using Striker as a launch board, leapt onto the tank.

"TANK! TANK! TANK!"

Stacker rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Where is coffee when you need it?"

"HEY!" a new voice interrupted, just as Striker and Danger were about to spar, "What did I tell you boys about upgrading me in the middle of the night?" Gipsy asked, sauntering across the hanger.

Striker and Crimson both started blushing profusely, even if no human could tell.

Gipsy looked distinctly more… _female_ than the other Jaegers, with two turbines in her chest and a wider set of hips. "I thought I told you to wake me up for it!" she yelled, punching Crimson in the face and knocking him off his crate while Crimsy looked at him in shock.

"You- you- you PERV!" she screamed, leaning away from her brother like he was the plague.

"And as for you, ya rotten little Aussie," Gipsy thundered, slowly advancing towards the trembling Jaeger, "I'M GONNA RIP YOUR ARMS OFF AND SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE ABLE TO FART BOLTS!" she screeched, sprinting after Striker. He was running for his life, _manly screaming _all the while.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" he pleaded, ducking behind a crate. That crate was promptly smashed.

"LIKE HELL IT WASN'T YOU!" Gipsy yelled, picking up a cart and throwing it. The poor cart flew through the air, sailing ungracefully towards Striker.

"I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!" _CRUNCH!_

-.-.-.-

Gipsy, after being restrained by Danger, Crimsy, and the Chernos, had still taken four simultaneous USB smokes to calm down. Boy, was she calm.

"Hey guysh…" she slurred, looking up at the many Jaegers surrounding her limp body lying on the ground, "Let'sh do thish again shometime, okay?"

"Uhh… I didn't do it," Striker said, noticing that all the others were staring at him.

"Well then who did?" Stacker yelled, shoving his way through the crowd to face the teens. Where oh where was that coffee?

There was silence all around… a couple of blushes and embarrassed gazes at the floor… and the Russian Jaegers just staring at Stacker. Well, they didn't actually have faces, so it was quite unnerving for the Marshall.

Finally, Chernov raised a fist.

And everyone gasped. "It was _you?!_" Danger yelled, incredulous.

"Actually wondering why comrade needed upgrade." Chernov said, shrugging. Everyone groaned.

"Security camera footage, anyone?" Stacker asked, staring at each robot in turn.

"Nope. No cameras in bunk rooms." Cherno said.  
And so the mystery was left unsolved…

"Hey, can I ask a question?" Gipsy asked, her head swaying side to side. One of those USB sticks must have had a narcotic program in it… "Why'd I upgrade myself like this?"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

"What? Was it something I said?"


	6. Fourth Wall

Pacific High Chapter Six: 4th Wall

**I HATH RETURNETH! I'm labelling Pyro as my main OC instead of me now... I guess I got carried away with us sharing the "Pyro" part of our names :P**

**P.S. Been working on like 6 other projects at once, so yeah... *excuse* :)**

-.-.-.-

It was a nice, peaceful day at the Shatterdome… or, as peaceful as it could get. Lt. Pyro had hidden the tank, and was currently spying on Coyote and Eureka in the library while Hermann was gone.

"They just look so sweet together," she cooed lovingly. Coyote was indeed a little withdrawn and rather quiet, but that was just what Eureka needed; someone who only talked when he needed to, rather than whenever absolutely possible.

They were, in the Lieutenant's eyes, the cutest couple ever. Maybe. Personally, she thought that she and Stacker might make a great couple, but that was a story for another chap- day. _Day_.

She really had to control herself with these stray thoughts… they could be the death of someone…

-.-.-.-

"Could you hand me that report on Kaiju/Jaeger Eating Habits, please?" Eureka asked her buddy, Coyote, while browsing through another report on their biological and technological capabilities and normalities.

Coyote searched through the papers on the desks in Hermann's part of the lab, finding many things. A report on the effect of Drifting on IQ, a list of complaints against Newt and his baby Kaiju horde… ah, there it was. "Bio and Techno Sustenance Report," Coyote read out, his voice quiet and smooth. "Sounds interesting."

Eureka looked up and nodded. "I'm trying to figure out why the Chibi use sugary foods compared to us using… umm… whatever it is that keeps us going." She explained, shrugging.

"I've still got my nuclear reactor core." Coyote told her, banging a fist against his chest lightly. "Maybe we've transitioned to internal power sources like the giants."

Eureka put a finger to her visor as she thought it over. Then, a flash of inspiration; "Jaeger puberty!" she yelled happily, and everything froze. _Literally_ everything. All background noises suddenly stopped as Eureka's voice carried down the halls, echoing louder and louder until it blasted through the main hangers and the Chibi-Dome.

"Uhh… oops?" Eureka whispered as quietly as possible… but it still echoed loudly through the silence of the Shatterdome.

Coyote, possibly the first to unfreeze, quickly wrote a small note for Eureka; _You get to explain what it is to the Chibis, and next time just yell "Eureka" like every other brilliant scientist does, please…_

Eureka looked up at the grey Jaeger, a little annoyed, but she saw no disrespect in the cold blue visor. Slowly, she took off her glasses and nodded resignedly.

"HEY, IS THAT STRIKER AND GIPSY MAKING OUT BEHIND THE TANK?!" Coyote yelled as loudly as possible, using Eureka's voice modulator invention to sound like Crimson. That red Jaeger was such a perv… hey, Crimsy's words, not Coyote's!

About two seconds later, the background noise started up again. "There. Now don't go yelling about that next time," Coyote said, giving off a grinning vibe.

Eureka just laughed and facepalmed, shaking her head. "Am I the only person here who takes life seriously?" she asked, still laughing madly.

Coyote thought about it for a moment. "You aren't the only one. I've been pretty serious about life since we lost Tango," he whispered, looking away. "But still, you have to be careful around here. There are small children!"

-.-.-.-

"Dad," Chibi Coyote began, shivering in his bed with Pentecost by his side, "what's puberty?"

Stacker, for the eight or ninth time that week, turned as pale as mayonnaise. "I- uh- I-"

-.-.-.-

"What's puberty?" Chibi Cherno asked his parents, who were more than a little shocked at being asked such a thing by _Chibi_ Cherno of all Jaegers. Thankfully Cherno's father was a quick thinker at times like this.

"Well, son, it is the time when you grow big and strong extra fast!" Aleksis said, putting a hand on his robo-son's shoulder. "When time is right, you grow big like your family."

"OK. So why is others yelling about it?"

-.-.-.-

"To suggest that robots go through puberty is madness!" Hermann shouted, limping down the walkway in the main hanger with the two Jaegers following him closely and trying to explain the evidence behind the theory.

"But the transition from sugar to electrical power must mean _something_!" Eureka begged, running in front of the K-Scientist and stopping. Hermann stopped in time, but Coyote didn't; they both tumbled into Eureka, knocking her over.

Hermann kept grumbling under his breath about kids these days as he picked himself up. "Look, the growing up of robots is fiction. Your metals may be crystalline, but they don't grow in same way a biological growth would be done. You would probably take a few hundred years to get to a few centimeters growth, and even then it wouldn't be uniformed or resembling of your original basic structure. Jaegers hitting puberty is a load of nonsense, and I don't do _fiction_!"

_BOOM!_

And with that, he was sucked away in a flash of lighting. A small hole in reality, surrounded by ghostly semi-white bricks made of books, games, and DVD covers, was simply floating in the air. It felt like a small tornado was trying to suck the Jaegers in with the doomed K-Scientist. The roar was loud enough to attract the attention of an unpiloted Cherno Alpha… about two seconds before Eureka was sucked into the breach.

"CHERNO!" Coyote yelled frantically, gripping the railing for dear life, "Can you block off the breach once I'm in?!"

The Russian giant nodded, bringing a fist up to the glowing hole in reality. Coyote nodded his thanks, and let himself be dragged in to the glowing abyss.

"COYOTE!"

Stacker Pentecost's voice was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

-.-.-.-

"Come on, wake up! Wake up!"

A stressed voice. Who did it belong to?

"We have to go find Hermann! Damn it, Coyote, don't die on me now!"

Did she… care?

"Urgh…" Coyote groaned, re-initializing his optical sensors. He had a massive processor-ache. "What happened?"

Eureka shrieked and pulled the grey Jaeger into a crushing hug. "I thought I'd lost you!" she sobbed, crying into Coyote's shoulder. Well, if she could cry she probably would have been.

"Don't worry, I've still got some fight left in me," Coyote reassured her, propping himself up with one arm while wrapping the other around Eureka. "So… where _are _we?"

Eureka, now silent, shuffled down to sit beside him. "I don't know, to be honest. I've heard that there's a fourth dimension. There's flat, which is two dimensions, and volumetric, which is three dimensions, and then there's time, the fourth dimension." She rambled, trying to find some semi-logical way of explaining their predicament. "I think we broke the fourth wall."

Coyote whistled appreciatively. "We managed to break time itself…"

"That's nothing to be proud of, you know!"

"Yeah, I know. But I mean, _time_! We broke _time_!" Coyote gestured to their surroundings, which looked like a prehistoric dino-zone. Then something occurred to him. "Hey, didn't Newt say something about the dinosaurs being failed Kaiju prototypes?"

_ROAR!_

Eureka looked down at the plains from their spot on a plateau worriedly. "He did actually… the Tyrannosaurus-Rex was probably a Trespasser prototype; same small arms, large head, giant body… they just up-scaled the bugger and added a pair of decent arms on!"

Coyote just stared at her.

"What?!"

"Umm…" Coyote replied, looking behind her, "There's a Pterosaur nest behind you with a really ugly baby- I mean… uhh… I found Dr. Gottlieb!"

Indeed, there was a slightly panicked K-Scientist stuck, in a nest, somewhere on the other side of the plateau. The only thing separating them was a large field, a few boulders and rock formations, and the clear, open, cloudless sky… it couldn't be that easy, could it?

Coyote took a few tentative steps forward over the field in front of them. He tuned his audio sensors to pick up any slight or distinct change in his surroundings. A few more steps.

Giggling.

Wait, what?

Coyote turned to stare at Eureka, who was clutching her stomach area she was laughing so hard. "You just look so funny when you're concentrating," she explained, but continued laughing.

"Fine then, we throw caution to the wind!" Coyote responded, picking up a rock and carving the word "Caution" onto it. "Here. You get to decide when we go crazy," he said, giving Eureka the rock.

His first expectation was that she'd probably throw it right in his face.

She didn't.

Instead he got a quick kiss, a spark racing across faceplates.

He'd never felt anything better.

-.-.-.-

Hermann watched as the two Jaegers held hands and walked slowly, VERY VERY SLOWLY, towards the… whatever it was Hermann was currently stuck in. His bunged leg meant he couldn't really get anywhere, even with his cane.

He watched the Jaegers holding hands like a hawk. Or and eagle. He didn't really care, but he meant whichever one had better eyesight. For goodness sakes biology was Newton's department!

He watched them like the piercing Eye of Sauron… what? Can't a mathematician be a Lord of the Rings fan? Go on, just call him a Hobbit Groupie, I dare you!

Hermann was still watching… and waiting… and waiting… and waiting… for a very long time… and was extremely bored and un-entertained… so he pulled out his Rubik's Cube.

-.-.-.-

"_A roar sounded in the distance,_

_A merry roar to which one could dance,_

_Blah blah blhab a la le blah,_

_Lalalallala la FUS RO DAH!_"

-.-.-.-

"Did you hear that?" Coyote asked, head tilted like he was trying to hear something far away.

"A bard of some sort maybe?" Eureka suggested, thinking. "Well, I don't know any kind of modern music that sounds like that."

_**ROAR!**_

"OK, I heard it that time!" Eureka shouted, letting go of Coyote's hand and sprinting towards Hermann's nest in a rush. A huge dragon rose over the edge of the plateau, giant leathery wings laced with some kind of orange bioluminescent- wait, HOLY CRAP THAT THING WAS BIG ENOUGH TO HAVE LAVA FOR BLOOD!

Coyote followed after Eureka, and just before the giant dragon/Kaiju thingy grabbed her, he dived and tackled her. The claws clamped down on empty air, leaving the tiniest scratch along the side of Coyote's mortar.

Every flap of the beast's wings reminded Coyote of the baby Otachi, carelessly knocking over hundreds of jars and instruments on the higher shelves in the labs. And it reminded him of this horrible processor-ache he'd had ages ago that messed with the bass settings on his audio hardware. Every time his "heart" beat, he'd hear this huge thumping sound in his head. It hurt.

"Eureka, you OK?" Coyote asked, dragging her behind a large boulder as the dragon flew by again. She looked a little shell-shocked.

"Thiscantbepossiblethiscantbepossiblethiscantbepos sible-"

"Hey, Eureka? Yoohoo! Anybody in there?" Coyote rapped a knuckle on her head a couple of times, just to make sure. It didn't work.

Eureka was just babbling, muttering nonsense.

_**ROAR! IMA DINOSAUR!**_

Wait, what?

_**I SAID, IMA DINOSAUR!**_

Stupid dragon, the 4th wall is already broken! We don't need your help!

_**AWW… CAN I AT LEAST EAT THE RUBIK'S CUBE?**_

No.

_**RAWR!**_

Coyote facepalmed. "Bloody dragons-"

"Hi, I'm a lizard." A strange lizard-man said, popping up in front of Coyote so suddenly the teen mech yelled and punched him in the face. "Ow. Hi, I'm a lizard."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Coyote bellowed, backing away from the lizard slowly.

"I'm a lizard, you're girlfriend can't fight dragons, your ugly, and I'm a lizard!" the lizard man said happily, grinning like he didn't have a care in the world.

"LIZZY! You stupid Argonian, will you stop annoying the visitors?!" a strange man clad in a huge set of greenish armour yelled, sprinting over with a rifle in hand. Coyote stared silently. Maybe Eureka wasn't so crazy right now after all.

_**NO SHIT SHERLOCK!**_

Oh, that bloody dragon…

"Hey Master Chief! I'm a lizar-"

"WE KNOW!" the being known as "Master Chief" yelled, picking up the thin lizard man known as "Lizzy" and throwing them straight into the boulder. "Now, you guys aren't from around here, and people don't stay here unless it's a rescue mission. So who the hell are you looking for?" Master Chief asked, putting away his human-looking rifle and pulling out some crazy yellowish alien one. Upon seeing Coyote's confused manner, he explained it was a "Concussion Rifle".

The grey Jaeger peeked around the side of the boulder to see the humungous lava-laced dragon staring intently at its hostage, who was shaking so badly he could barely finish his Rubik's Cube. "We're trying to save Hermann, who's stuck up in that dragons nest with the Rubik's Cube."

"OK."

"BWAH!" Coyote yelled, once again punching Lizzy in the face with extreme prejudice. "Will you STOP DOING THAT ? ? "

"OK."

Silence…

"I'm a lizar-"

_**CHOMP**_

Bad dragon!

_**WHAT? HE WAS ANNOYING ME TOO!**_

Master Chief sighed and gave Coyote the Concussion Rifle. "I hate dragons. Here's the trigger, short-range grenade-type weapon. And here's some ammo. NOW LET'S GO KILL THOSE BLOODY LIZARDS! BLARG!"

That guy was _insane_! "Hey, wait!" Coyote shouted after him uselessly as Eureka continued to huddle behind the rocks muttering.

"I'll kill that dragon!" Master Chief screamed in rage, firing randomly up the beast. The dragon, severely pissed off now that it had several holes in its wings, leap up… and fell straight back down.

Coyote couldn't believe his eyes. The dragon, pissed off because of the holes in its wings, _forgot _it had holes in its wings! But he shot at it anyway, needing to save Hermann and get back to Eureka so he could save the day, get the girl, and ride off into the nuclear sunset on a giant robot's forehead. *coughChernocough*

"YARRHHRRHH!" he _manly screamed,_ sending a bazillion little balls of explosive light at the beast that had just smashed the Chief into a rocky wall. BIG BADDA BOOM, BABY! Was the only thing running through the mech's head as he shot at the wounded dragon with everything- mortars, Concussion Rifle, the Chief's dropped Assault Rifle, and he kept kicking Chief's dropped grenades at it too.

That dragon went down very quickly.

_**I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW. **_

We don't care, Mrs. Dragon.

_**IT'S DEATHWING. I THINK. MAYBE. **_

We still don't care.

"Would you two please stop arguing!?" Coyote screamed at the sky, where he assumed that weird voice was coming from.

No. This chapter is even labeled "4th wall", dumbass.

Coyote facepalmed, his mortars firing the exact moment his hand slapped against his faceplate. The synchronized shot was enough to stun Deathwing (we think… he looked like him, anyway…) and make him stagger about drunkenly before falling off the side of the plateau.

…

Wow. That dragon was flipping ridiculous.

Coyote stared at the sky, annoyed. "Would you please shut up and help us get back to reality?"

Hmm… what's in it for me?

"Nevermind," Coyote muttered, stomping past the unconscious Master Chief, past Lizzy trying to get his head out from the rock, past Eureka, who was poking said lizard, and finally, he stomped up the cliff to where Hermann lay, fainted in the nest.

_Later…_

"Shut up, will you?" Coyote muttered skywards, shaking his head. Whoever that voice was, they were gonna pay.

"So there's this hole in reality right about here," Eureka pointed to the floating hole surrounded by glowing white bricks made of books and DVD/game covers, "and that thing in the middle is Cherno Alpha's fist?"

Coyote nodded, unceremoniously dumping Hermann from his shoulder. Then, he drew his arm back, and punched that fist as hard as possible.

_CLANG_

Cherno Alpha's fist started retreating, creating a huge sense of worry in Eureka. "Should we be waiting here?" she asked nervously.

"Actually, duck to the side a little…" Coyote warned her, dragging Hermann to the other side of the hole. Interestingly, when viewed from the other side, it didn't exist anymore.

_**HEY! YOU GUYS CANT LEAVE WITHOUT ME!**_

And that's when Deathwing started… umm… dragon-running towards them, rushing, rushing, rushing-

_CRUNCH_

Straight into Cherno's incoming Tesla Fist.

"OK, _now _we go through the portal," Coyote laughed as Deathwing's body went flying into the cliff his nest had rested on. It now rested upside-down on his head.

_**No... Fair… **_

Like we care, you overgrown lizard!

"I hate narrators." Coyote muttered under his breath, seething in rage at me. I don't see what was so wrong with me… is it my silky smooth voice? My dashingly good timing? My-

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

OK, OK, point taken!

As the two mech climbed through the now-substantially-larger portal with their unconscious K-Scientist, they looked back one last time to see…

**Master Chief riding Deathwing into a thermonuclear sunset.**

Complete with mushroom cloud.

"I don't even wanna know," Coyote stated, throwing the glowing bricks from the side of reality into the portal. The moment the last one was through, the portal mysteriously disappeared faster than a lightning bolt on steroids.

-.-.-.-

Pyro watched the whole event silently, hidden up in the ventilation system for no reason other than it was what someone in a spy movie would do.

The Jaegers had lived through about maybe four hours of chaos… but the Shatterdome had only experienced four minutes of Cherno Alpha holding his fist up to a wall for no reason. And about one minute of sheer terror as he punched said wall.

It was weird how his fist had disappeared into thin air, and all the other Jaegers were calling him a magician, but Pyro was only one who knew what had really happened…

And the only one who knew about Master Chief and his dragon-riding obsession. He was convinced he was a Dragonborn, but it was a good thing he stayed on the other side.

-.-.-.-

_**CAN I HAVE A GO NOW?!**_

"No! I just need to get this one last green square…"

"Hi! I'm a lizard!

"Seriously, Lizzy, shut it."

_**BLARG!**_

-.-.-.-


	7. Lawsuit Part One

Pacific High Chapter Seven: Lawsuit, Part One

-.-.-.-

**Inspired by the little… eh… **_**borrowing **_**of the Chibi-Dome… (ISSUE WAS RESOLVED PEACEFULLY, NO MATTER WHAT THIS CHAPTER SAYS)**

**~Pyro**

**Also sorry for having not posted for like, ages. I'm kinda sick :/**

**~Pyro**

-.-.-.-

Le ouch. Lt. Pryo's head hurt. As in, IT HURT.

Somebody had thrown a rock at the back of her head, and they had the unfortunate decency to have good aim.

Or she was just imagining things… or it had actually been a Jaeger chucked into the back of her head. "Cherno, I know Striker can be annoying, but you don't need to throw him at me!" she shouted down the hall. Cherno simply high-fived Gipsy and ran off. Those two Chibis were 'Bestest Comrades' and boy, it _showed_. Mostly through bruises on innocent bystanders.

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm better than them!" Chibi Striker explained, flexing to get rid of the pain coming from the unfortunate impact. "Anyways, I don't know where these came from, but they're addressed to you." He said, shoving some sealed envelopes up at Pyro. As she took them, he walked away muttering something about why she was the one that got fan-mail instead of him.

The first one was from someone called "The Mun".

_I'm watching you…_

Hmph. No surprises there. Considering the glaring contests held between her and Marshall Stacker Pentecost across the bay… long story, one she'll get round to sharing later.

Moustache.

-.-.-.-

There was also a letter from a one-armed guy called Lt. Gresham. Pyro ignored that letter.

_What? Am I not important to anyone?!_

-.-.-.-

The next morning, Pyro was at the window, staring at the vaguely Shatterdome-like structure across the bay. In her hands was a steaming hot cup of chocolate. Someone had mysteriously misplaced all the coffee, and this was the next best energizer out there.

Stacker sat at his desk in the shared bunk room, going over some paperwork. "Is there a reason you stand there every day at this time?" he asked, not truly interested but it was better than the latest grocery bills. Unfortunately he was yet to spot the item the Shatterdome's Coffee-funds were spent on.

"There is actually." Pyro whispered quietly, drowning in the silence. "The Chibi-Dome is just over there, on the other side of the bay."

Stacker's head slowly rose from the paperwork in wonder. "You mean, the Chibi…"

"Never let them find out." Pyro said curtly, whipping around to face the Marshall. "Never let them know they weren't meant for here."

Stacker nodded slowly, trying to understand. "I think you have some explaining to do."

Pyro sighed as she turned back to glare out the window. "It all began… actually, screw the beginning! I saw those cute, helpless little Chibi Jaegers, and I wanted them for myself. I shouldn't have done it, not the way I did, anyway…"

Stacker was just confused now.

Pyro groaned and set down the hot chocolate, making sure it was as far away from her room-mate as possible. "The Cloak of Sueness was employed." She stated, drawing gasps from everyone in the Shatterdome, even if they hadn't actually heard her say it.

"The Cloak of S-"

"DON'T SAY IT'S NAME!" Pyro yelled, holding up a fist, ready to bash the leader's lights out if it was required. "It _knows_," she said, "It wants freedom. Using it that one time was twice too many." She could remember the day she stole the Chibi-Dome as clearly as the taste of… umm… food. "Back then, all we had here was a small shack on a beach, with only me and my wardrobe."

Stacker couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Was your wardrobe really _that _important?"

"Hell yeah!" Pryo answered, throwing her hands up in the air. "I stole half of that from Harry! Well, actually I just stole his Cloak of Invisibility, but I gave it back eventually."

Stacker facepalmed.

"Hey! Anyways, the Cloak of Sueness…" Pyro shuddered. That thing was the most evil piece of clothing-related matter out there. Even more evil than the mankini, even more evil than the Speedo, even more evil than… well… eh… you get the idea, right? "It felt so wonderful, to have the beauty of the gods, the power of the almighty, the… everything!" pretty much the definition of a Sue; so perfect everyone hates them.

The Marshall was intrigued. "You gave up absolute power?"

"I damn well kicked it out!" Pryo yelled triumphantly. "That Cloak is locked away deep in the wardrobe, under thirty two different locks in a cascade of twenty seven different cloak chests. If someone can find that thing, they either had inside knowledge and life hax, or… they were already almighty anyway. Now we need to stop talking about that Cloak! It's bad for all of us." and it was a very, very bad Cloak. Best/Worst track record in Cloak history, depending on how you look at it.

"Anyways, I had absolute power, and used it to copy over the Chibi-Dome to my side of the bay. That way, I had my own Chibi-Dome. But the Cloak messed up everything…" she explained, staring out the window once again. "It had gotten the idea that more was better, and the sentient teenage Jaegers started popping up, the big ones reappeared and got slightly smarter, I barely managed to take it off before it had gotten to the teenage Kaiju. As it was, Slattern appeared. I don't know if he has a female counterpart or what, but he's been pretty depressed since the Tango incident…" a falling tear for a fallen comrade, "The Cloak gave everyone back-stories, memories, the lot. As far as they were concerned, and as far as I could tell, they had been there for years. I gotta tell ya, I was kinda worried when you just woke up one day without your memory. I guess the real Stacker Pentecost's mind is messing around with… whatever."

"I'm not the real me?" Stacker asked, confused again.

"You're the real you, it's just that there's quite a few of you running around. The Cloak gave me a whole new parallel universe to put all this in, you see. It's very interesting." Pryo explained. "But yeah, now me and RikaHara have glaring contests every morning, because somehow she managed to get copied into whatever universe this is. That and her Pentecost has a much nicer moustache."

Stacker ran a finger over his much-beloved moustache. "I… remember… umm… something about a guy with one arm?"

"Last person to try and brush your moustache. Lt. Gresham, largely ignored and not-so-smart fellow." Pryo answered. "So ignore-able even the Cloak didn't copy him. The rank of Lieutenant is second in command, right?" but she continued on anyway, before the ranking officer in command could reply, "Well, I don't care. It is now."

Stacker placed a mental reminder to make sure that he wouldn't forget… whatever it was he wasn't meant to forget. Dammit!

"Anyways, that's how this Shatterdome came to be." Pyro finished her story, gulping down the rest of the hot chocolate. Pyro, being Pyro, had used her Cloak of Madness to give herself a head of long wavy red hair, and deep blood-red eyes to go with her at-times fiery attitude. Her pale skin simply made her look out of place in the military world.

She knew Stacker thought of her as beautiful. She'd seen inside his head… in that one drift that had screwed up his memory.

"So… well that's all nice and interesting, what do we do now?" Stacker asked, giving his paperwork one final look of disdain.

"Well… I dunno." Pyro shrugged. "You're first in command so I don't really have to worry about it, but I still getta order people around," she said, smiling and walking out the door.

Damn that Lieutenant.

Stacker sighed, putting his face in his hands. "Maybe I'll just promote her and have a vacation…"

-.-.-.-

Ah, winter. A time of cheer, Christmas, and GIANT ROBOT WARS. "You know, I don't think-"

"LESS TALK MORE TANK!" Cherno bellowed, interrupting the Marshall. "YAAARARRRHRHRH!"

The Russians drove the Tank across the thick ice of the bay, sending it flying towards the other Shatterdome over the thick ice of the sea/lake/giant body of water that separated the rivals.

"This is why we don't have white Christmases!" Stacker shouted, throwing a snowball hastily stolen from Striker before he could attempt to freeze Danger's turbine again.

"OI! My snowball!" Striker yelled, tackling his superior into the snow. Danger whooped and jumped right in, possibly breaking a couple of servos in the process.

Pryo was up on the giant snow-fort, raising a PPDC flag with the Chibis building more walls and snowmen to guard the perimeter. "Let's see Gresham make better," Pryo yelled her challenge across the frozen lake to the one-armed Lieutenant, cackling manically all the while.

"Hey Coyote, have you seen Gipsy anywhere?" Eureka asked while she gathered large chunks of snow and ice with her boyfriend. They were gonna build themselves a snowy Shatterdome and fill it with snowballs for the wars that were going to undoubtedly rage later on.

"Hmph." Coyote grunted, voice muffled by the snow falling on his face. He quickly shook it off before answering properly, "Mistletoe alley."

Eureka's faceplate was a deep red normally, but Coyote had always thought it was so much more attractive on Eureka when it lit up in a scarlet blush. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that," she said, slightly scandalised.

"Striker's out wrestling with the Marshall, and I haven't seen Crimson for a while. Cherno's more likely to fall in love with the tank than Gipsy, so I think it's a safe bet on who's with her." Coyote deduced while carefully sculpting miniature helipads.

"Crimson _is_ a perv-"

"Actually she's making out with Crimsy." Coyote amended, the gleeful smile of annoyingness obvious in his tone.

Eureka stopped and stared at him for a moment. Then her hands started to twitch in an exceedingly "Must. Strangle. BOYFRIEND!" kind of manner. This twitching continued for a few more minutes until Coyote wisely ran off.

Typh was lonely. He was also rather silent, so nobody had ever thought it was a problem. But everybody ignoring Typh's problems made him sad. So he'd left the Shatterdome hanger for what must have been the first time in years, basking in the clouded sunlight that managed to find its way through the overcast skies.

He made a slight _whirr_ in his chest, bringing his three arms around him. He didn't know the outside world was _this _cold!

"Holy crap," Crimson stopped recording Gipsy and Crimsy's Mistletoe Mishaps long enough to get a shot of his big brother. "Smile for the camera!"

It was futile of course. Almost none of the teenaged Jaegers had faces anyway, and even then the Mark-V's were the only ones capable of facial graphics besides Coyote and Tango, who did it even less often. A lazy _whirr-crzrrr_ was Typh's reply.

-.-.-.-

_Across the frozen lake…_

Gresham listened to the wind, or the lack of it. He was sure he could hear something coming from the other side of the lake besides the tank. Why was the tank coming across in the first place anyway?

He narrowed his eyes as he finally heard what he had been waiting for.

"Coffee for Lt. Gresham?"

"That's me!"

"Here you are, sir. Enjoy your day."

Despite only having one arm and nowhere to set down his coffee, Gresham enjoyed it out here on the snowed-in beach. It was one of the few places he could get away from those mischievous Chibi-Jaegers, and those teenagers. Somehow they'd come across a bunch of kids, _human _kids, that happened to have the same names and personalities and everything as some of the Jaegers. In particular, they resembled the Chibis…

So Gresham tried to get away from it all. Just some peace and quiet; that was all he was looking for…

"Tank! Tank! Tank! Tank!" came a ghostly whisper-chant, slowly getting louder, and louder, and then finally!

Gresham lost his train of thought. Man, he missed the days when he could do that without getting yelled at by little-'uns and big-'uns alike.

"_Let's see Gresham do better!_" another voice, female this time, carried over the lake, driven by the wind. Gresham narrowed his eyes.

"Challenge accepted."

-.-.-.-

**END OF PART ONE BECAUSE I SPENT TOO LONG NOT-UPDATING D:**

**~Pyro**

**ALSO, don't forget to check out the poll I've set up on my profile! The teenage Kaiju's genders are in the balance! Vote now! You can even choose to get them doubled up like the teenage Jaegers :D**

**~Pyro (because I is addicted to my signature)**


	8. Wow Lawsuits Take A While

Pacific High Chapter Rest-Of-Seven: Lawsuit Part Two!

-.-.-.-

The Mun looked over the latest set of paperwork from her throne in disgust. How dare they! The experiments were supposed to have arrived _yesterday_!

"Somebody go get me some coffee!" she shouted to the thrall of workers standing by to achieve any order as soon as it was issued. They scurried off in different directions, half of them bonking into each other in their mad rush. "I need better subordinates," Mun sighed, facepalming. This had the effect of getting the huge sleeves of her robes all twisted up and uncomfortable.

Ah, peace and quie-

"Miss Rika Hara! Miss Hara! HELP!" crap. Thunk too soon.  
"_What is it_, Gresham?" Rika seethed, negatively sick of all these interruptions, paperwork, and caffeine deprivation.

"There's a tank coming across the ice!" Gresham gasped, climbing up the stairs slowly and painfully. "And *gasp* somebody *wheeze* challenged me *_gaaaaaaaaaaasssssp*_ to…"

_Thunk._

"Oh that's just great. Just great." Rika narrowly suppressed the urge to facedesk, instead punching one of the handy subordinates hard enough to send him twirling like they do in children's comedy movies.

Gresham lay on the metallic floor gasping and wheezing, trying to talk but failing in the kind of way only a useless one-armed Lieutenant with an IQ below sea-level could. "Aahahaahhhhh…"

Still useless.

"So there's a tank coming across the ice, and you got challenged to something. Whoop-dee-doo. Why should I care?" The Mun threw her hands up, exasperated. Unfortunately that just sent her huge sleeves up in her face, causing her to sneeze loudly.

"Unh…" Gresham got this weird look on his face as he finally got up, "You're cute when you sneeze," he said, gazing at the Mun like she was a goddess.

"I'm _cute_, when I _sneeze_?!" Rika whispered, outraged. "I SHOULD DAMN WELL BE CUTE AT ALL TIMES!"

"You're cute when you're angry…" Gresham said, continuing to adore his leader.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

-.-.-.-

Pyro felt a slight change in the wind. The snowstorm that was currently brewing had just hit a slight… calm spot. Well, not really… but it had certainly stopped going stronger-weaker-stronger-weaker. Bloody annoying how the weather could never decide what it was it wanted to do!

But that wasn't the only thing in the wind.

Sniff. Sniff sniff.

Coffee.

Stacker trudged through the thick snow to get to Pyro, still atop her hill with the flag. "I think it's time to get the little ones inside," he said, before he caught the scent. "Is that… is that what I think it is?"

Pyro simply nodded, opting to remain silent.

Stacker was conflicted. Should he rally his troops to cancel the Cafeinepocalypse, or should he get everyone to the warmth and relative safety of the Shatterdome?

"They don't drink it, but they all know its power," Pyro whispered, still staring off into the distance.

"Should we?"

"Do it."

"Shall we give the triplets use of the sound-system?"

"Hell no! My turn for music choice!" Pyro yelled, sprinting inside to take care of her beloved stereosystem while Stacker was left to do his whole "inspirational speech" thing.

"Urgh… well at least we might get some coffee out of this."

-.-.-.-

"Friends, Jaegers, creepy little Kaiju-"

"Hey!" Slight interruption from Newt defending his children, "They're cool!"

Stacker sighed, facepalmed, and started again. "OK, this time."  
"Friends! Jaegers! Kaiju! Everyone else!"

He got quite a few boos for that one, but oh well…

"Today, at our lowest point, in our hardest of times, in our darkest of days, at our most caffeine deprived hour, we shall stand together! We shall rise, and we shall fight! We _**WILL **_CANCEL THE APOCALYPSE!"

"Uh, boss, why is Gangnam Style playing?"

"PYRO!"

-.-.-.-

"Work, damn you!" Pyro muttered, hitting the large desk of a sound-system. She didn't want Gangnam Style playing! Just… need some… inspirational epic music… Lord of The Rings epic metal theme? Sounds good…

The Lieutenant quickly patched herself through to Stacker via the walkie-talkie, "Good to go boss. Try the speech again!"

-.-.-.-

Stacker sighed and sat down on Striker Eureka's massive foot.  
"Today, today… at the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we've chosen not only to believe in ourselves but in each other. Today, there's not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the lack of caffeine that's sitting at our door and bring the fight to them! We bring the fight to those bastards who stole our coffee! Today, we are cancelling the apocalypse!"

This time he got more cheers.

-.-.-.-

**Part TWO of THREE done!**

**Also I am very sorry for being a lazy writer. Meh, school holidays are here and it is very hard to concentrate with writing when you have to organise homework, outings, innings, and everything else for everyone :(**

**So that's my excuse for today :P**

**Also very very sorry that it is so sort.**

**~Pyro**

**Oh yes, and also the much-neglected (sorry Newt, I'm sure you've been taking good care of them!) will be coming up just as soon as I'm out of this ugly lawsuit business...**

**~Pyro (I seriously love this signature...) **

**R&R?**


End file.
